


Bending At The Knee

by Basingstoke



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-18
Updated: 2001-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Cara Chapel for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bending At The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cara Chapel for the beta.

"Is that a challenge?" Ray asked.

"Certainly not." Fraser scrubbed the dishes in the sink, his back turned to Ray.

"Because it sounded like a challenge."

Fraser rinsed the dishes. "Well I'm sorry, Ray, but I have no control over how you choose to take my statements of fact." There was an edge in his voice that went straight to Ray's gut.

"Your statement of fact is that I've never sucked your dick!" Fraser was right, of course; Ray had gotten him off with his hands but never his mouth. Fraser, being Fraser, had put his mouth everywhere.

"Ray!"

"How do you expect me to take that?"

Fraser sighed. "However you like." He dried the dishes and put them in the cupboard over the sink. When he turned around, Ray stepped forward and hooked his index fingers through Fraser's belt loops, resting his thumbs on Fraser's soft belly and his fingers on Fraser's fine ass.

He tugged and Fraser leaned in closer, resting his hands on Ray's hips. "It was a perfectly innocent statement, Ray," he breathed against Ray's mouth.

"Sure, coming out of your perfectly innocent mouth." Ray squeezed and Fraser bobbed his head to peck Ray's chin. "I think I know you a little better than that, Benny."

Fraser stiffened and leaned back but Ray didn't let go. "Got a hanky, Benny?"

"A hanky, Ray?"

"A handkerchief."

Fraser kissed Ray's cheek. "In my back pocket. You can reach it rather more easily than I can." He raised his eyebrows and gave Ray an inquisitive look.

Ray didn't say anything further, just retrieved the handkerchief from Fraser's back pocket and took a deep breath. He spread out the handkerchief to protect his trousers and dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor.

"Ray--"

"Shut up, Benny." Ray licked his lips and eyed Fraser's zipper.

"You don't have to--"

"I _want_ to, Benny." He slid his hands down to Fraser's thighs and back up to Fraser's abdomen. Nice, familiar territory. He'd been touching Fraser for months, just--with his hands.

Aw, hell.

Fraser's dick was stiffening up under his hands, a nice, familiar bulge to the left of his zipper. Ray didn't look up at Fraser's face. He didn't think he could. He didn't want Fraser to see hesitation in his face; he wasn't a chicken and he _was_ going to suck Fraser's dick.

He unzipped Fraser's jeans and laid the fly open, exposing starched white boxers. God, but he loved those boxers. How many people knew they crackled? Just him and the Bitch, as far as Ray knew--and thinking about _her_ sent a jag of some fierce emotion through him. Maybe it was anger, maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was protectiveness; anyway, it propelled him into tugging down Fraser's jeans and shorts.

Fraser made happy humming noises in the back of his throat. Ray held Fraser's dick in one hand and rubbed the other over his abdomen and the inside of his thighs. Fraser's skin was so amazingly soft...

Ray pressed his nose into the crease of Fraser's thigh and inhaled. Mm, that was the ticket. Soap, salt and starch, his new favorite smells.

"Ray." Fraser sounded breathless.

"Yeah, Benny?"

"That's surprisingly arousing." Fraser brushed a hand over Ray's cheek. Ray caught it and put two of Fraser's fingers in his mouth, sucking gently. So that's what he needed to do to Fraser's dick, this sucking thing. He could do that. Fraser had done it to him.

Fraser's dick was brushing against his other cheek, feeling almost like Fraser's finger. But it was both softer and harder and the tip was damp. Ray kissed Fraser's abdomen, feeling the hair against his lower lip, and before he could think about it he sucked the tip of Fraser's dick into his mouth.

The taste--gaaaaah. Not pleasant. But Angie had put all kinds of things on his plate when they were married, and that was just dinner. He could get used to this. Fraser's stomach was heaving under his hand and he was sweating, really getting into it, so Ray tried licking.

Fraser's groan was beyond gratifying. Ray felt his heart swell--he was the king!--he was doing this!--so he tried licking some more and he brought his hand back in to stroke the shaft. It was good, it was going well like that. He had no freaking idea how Fraser managed to deep-throat him and he wasn't going to try. It didn't seem physically possible from here.

He licked like he was licking an ice cream cone, up and down and around, and stroked the base with his fingertips. It took a few tries to get the hang of it. Like riding a bicycle, he figured.

He had a good rhythm going with the licking and the stroking, and Fraser was trembling and making some _very_ happy noises, so he tried sucking the head again.

"Ray!" Fraser's voice was breathless and his thigh muscles clenched and before Ray could react, Fraser came in his mouth.

And--that was it. And--Ray couldn't swallow. He stood up on wobbly legs and spit into the sink.

Fraser embraced him and pulled him close, rubbing his sweaty head against Ray's. He didn't speak, and neither did Ray. Ray didn't know what to say.

Fraser kissed him. Ray kept his mouth closed for a moment, tasting Fraser's come lingering on his tongue, but he couldn't say no for long, not to Fraser. He wrapped his arms around Fraser's waist and opened his mouth to Fraser's tongue and they made out for a while, there leaning on the sink.

He noticed, when he unbuttoned Fraser's shirt, how strong the guy really was. He always noticed. Fraser's belly was soft but the muscle underneath was hard; he was tough, like Ray. It gave him comfort. It let him know things were okay.

Ray was a man. Fraser was a man. They were good, they were solid. Ray came up for air. "Benny."

"Ray." Fraser's hair was sticking up in spikes and his lips were bright pink. His eyes were bright and sparkling and focused like lasers on Ray.

"Bed."

"Excellent idea."

When Ray folded Fraser over his shoulder and carried him out of the kitchen, Fraser just laughed.

END.


End file.
